


Wish upon a star

by MostFacinorous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostFacinorous/pseuds/MostFacinorous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some cute fluffy Steve/Loki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish upon a star

**Author's Note:**

> This is a peace offering for those who read Little Talks.   
> Sorry about this week's chapter. Have some fluff.

“It is heavy and uncomfortable.”

He wasn’t complaining. He was just… stating the obvious. Even as he pushed a finger between the strap on his neck and his skin, trying to adjust the helmet so that it did not drag so.

He had to raise his voice to be heard, had to lean forward and angle his head so that his mouth was close enough to the man before him to be audible over the drone of the engine and the roaring of the wind around them.

“You trying to tell me that two feet of metal horns is lighter than a faceless motorcycle helmet?” There was no mistaking the amusement in his companion’s voice, and Loki scowled and crossed his arms, tightening the grip he had on the other man with his knees and thighs.

Horses, he’d been told, were out of style on Midgard.

He wasn’t certain that he liked this better.

In fact, he was fairly certain that he didn’t like this very much at all.

Midgardians had devised ways of moving very quickly over land, much the way skifs did over water, but unlike skifs, which kept the majority of the water from ever coming into contact with your skin, the dust and gravel from the roads here came up to greet him, and the wind in his face lacked the moisture that would make it refreshing, instead turning him uncomfortably cool. And it was not a surface cold, for the wind seemed able to seep through all of the clothes that Steve had provided him. Save, of course, the ungainly helmet and the jacket.

“We’re nearly there now, just hang tight for another few minutes and trust me.”

The Captain, of course, spoke off-handedly, but they were both aware of the truth in the words. Loki did trust him. He wasn’t entirely certain when it had happened, or how, what had caused it, but… He trusted him. Loved him.

It was new and terrifying and not unlike the motorcycle they rode on now, through the dark of the much-too-early-morning.

Loki didn’t say anything further, but he did uncross his arms, curling them around Steve’s body and pushing himself flush against his back.

They stopped near the top of what locals would call a mountain; on Asgard it would hardly have been a hill, but that hardly mattered-- it meant that Loki could climb off of Steve’s motorcycle and remove the contraption on his head that made it feel as though he could not hear.

Once they’d both stripped off the helmets, gloves, and, in Loki’s case, the heavy leather jacket, Steve stepped forward and pulled Loki close against his chest.

“You’re lucky Erskine improved my focus along with everything else. Otherwise having you holding on to me like that might have been really distracting.”

Loki felt a small smile tugging at his lips.

“Perhaps I was just not trying hard enough.” He said, and closed the distance between them to press his mouth to Steve’s.

It was a slightly different experience every time he did it; now, Steve’s lips were dry from the wind and chilled from the air, but beneath that there was the warmth and wetness of his mouth, and his hands burned hot through the layers of Loki’s clothing, where they rested on his waist.

“But you did not, I assume, bring me all this way just to get me alone.”

Steve looked sheepish, stepping far enough back to be able to see all of his face, but not so far as to pull away completely.

“Well, partly that. And partly because I wanted to get far enough away from the city lights to see the meteor shower.” He gave him a little smile, hopeful, and Loki didn’t have the heart to do anything but return the smile.

He’d been alive for a thousand of Steve’s years, and the wonders of the world had ceased to be so wondrous hundreds before he’d even met him. But for Steve, it was still exciting, still new, and important enough that he had loaded a grumbling god onto the back of his bike and brought them all the way out here.

It would be unkind to shoot him down for that. And so Loki looked overhead.

“How soon does it start?” He asked.

“Any minute now.” Steve said, and the relief in his voice was audible.

Loki felt guilty, suddenly aware that he’d shown disapproval of plans enough times to create that uncertainty, to make Steve fear to show him things.

He did not mind. It was hardly a waste of his time, alone in the cool and the dark with this beautiful man beside him. He bespelled a patch of grass to dryness that they might lay themselves out on it and observe the show.

Their fingers tangled together and he was careful not to squeeze Steve’s too tightly, afraid to hurt him, or scare him away, but aware from the way that Steve’s muscles were twitching beneath his own that he was having much the same thoughts.

As the first streaks of light began to show, Loki turned to look at the other man, his eyes more than adjusted to their surroundings by now.

“Isn’t it amazing?” Steve asked.

He looked so nearly innocent in his awe, and when he realized that Loki was not looking up, his brows knotted.

“You’re missing it.” He said softly, in a voice Loki had come to expect only when they were alone. This was the vulnerable side that not many saw, this was the human under the icon, and this-- this was what he had come to love.

“Perhaps you aren’t the only one who can be distracted by our closeness.” He told him smoothly, pressing a quick kiss to the side of his mouth before laying back to watch the skies, so that he did not rob Steve of any more of the spectacle than he already had.

Steve hummed and curled in closer to him, and together they watched as streaks of fire burned away overhead, and then later, as the birds woke and the sun began its slow ascent, he let the cloud of warmth that he had wrapped them in fade.

Steve slept lightly, holding him and letting him hold him in return. He brushed his fingers through the small light hairs at his temple and drank the sight of him in greedily, aware of his luck and his gratitude that, just this once, something had gone wonderfully right in his life.

And perhaps it was that he had just become jaded, had let himself lose his sense of wonder-- but if anything could revive it, it was this-- it was Steve. It was the way his lashes dusted his face and it was the soft spots that sprinkled over his skin, invisible from any sort of distance, but charming up close.

He traced the constellations of his freckles with his eyes and watched his chest rise and fall. He did not look so at peace, so unburdened, when he woke, and Loki wished he could give him more time like this.

But the day would be warm and the ride back would be cool and welcome, and he could hardly wait to see what Steve would think of any number of the wonders Loki had a mind to share with him.

The stars may not be as amazing as they once had been, but for Loki, nothing could measure up to the man he loved.

He smiled and let his own eyes close as the world below them began to wake.

He could not have wished for anything better if he'd tried.

 


End file.
